


Stubby Wrench

by AlabasterMoonbeam



Series: Different Names for Wrench [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Chub-rub, F/M, Sex, Smut, Umeni Security, plus size, stupid humor, the most inelegant fuck in the history of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterMoonbeam/pseuds/AlabasterMoonbeam
Summary: FINALLY SOME SMUTAlso silliness.





	Stubby Wrench

The band was really good. Kirby was enjoying the music as well as the vibrations that were currently teasing her. She was sitting very near one of the amps and nearly every note had her shifting in arousal. It didn’t help that Wrench, who was currently MIA, was sending her dirty messages. Finally, she’d had enough. Texting Wrench that she was heading outside, in case he showed up and wondered where the hell she was, Kirby made her way out into the cooler air of the night. In the alley, she leaned against a fence, wishing she was brave enough to just rub one out to get a grip on herself. Instead, she pushed off the fence and began walking down the alley. That was when someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around, hand already curling into a fist, when she recognized the LED’d face.  
“What the fuck, Wrench?”  
“Looks like I just caught you,” Wrench made hearts at her as he delivered the corny line.  
“Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?” Kirby sauntered away from him, pleased to see him hurry to catch up to her.

Wrench grabbed Kirby and pushed her up against a cinderblock retaining wall. She was shorter than him but it didn’t matter to him as he pressed a leg between her thighs. He’d been watching her, the wiggle she did when she was aroused becoming more frequent as his texts and messages got raunchier. He’d pulled her into someone’s yard and just as he was sliding a hand up her skirt, they came outside and told them to get lost. It should have been a mood killer, but instead it served only to amp him up more. Grabbing her hand, he began to lead her down the alley, only to be stopped by her as she pulled him into a nearby car.

Hitting the gas, Kirby drove recklessly toward an abandoned tunnel. It should have been easy, except that she clipped a cop car at the last moment. Thankfully the ensuing chase was short-lived, as Wrench sent them careening while she maneuvered them to a high-class neighborhood. Jumping a fence, Kirby and Wrench found themselves in an expansive backyard, patrolled by Umeni security guards. That was when Kirby froze. Thinking more clearly, somehow, Wrench dragged Kirby into a large storage bench. Wrench hovered over her as the nearest guard walked past, his footsteps stopping maybe a yard or two from their hiding spot. In the dark, Kirby’s dilated eyes widened further.

Slowly, watching her face bathed in the light from his mask, Wrench drew a finger up to the spikes around his mouth, signalling for Kirby to be quiet. She must have been worried that she’d already made too much noise because she drew one of her hands from where they rested on his back and covered her mouth firmly. Wrench couldn’t resist. He wanted her and this would be fun. Lowering his hips, Wrench let Kirby feel his hard cock. He’d been wanting to tease her more all night. Looked like this was the time. An A/C unit attached to the house switched on, giving Kirby a reprieve as she let out a delicious whimper when Wrench pressed hard against her again. Her skirt was riding up and Wrench could see the light blue boxer-briefs she was wearing against “chub-rub.” Leaning so that his mouth spikes were right next to her ear, Wrench whispered to her.  
“You want some real chub-rub, Pen?”  
He felt her hand at his back grip him tighter as she tried to shimmy out of her shorts without hands. He brought his own hands up to meet her hips and soon had the shorts down to her knees. Initially Wrench had been worried that she wouldn’t be lubed up enough for him, but one tentative stroke up her pussy set him straight on that. It also dragged a hot, breathy whine from Kirby as she tried not to keen in desire.

Kirby was pretty sure she was going insane. Were they really going to fuck right here in front of an Umeni security cop? There was a lot of fumbling, and Kirby thought for sure they were made when the hot head of Wrench’s cock rubbed against her clit for a few strokes before thickly stretching her. A low pitched moan escaped Wrench, turning tinny through his mask. It was possibly the most inelegant fuck ever in the history of fucking. 

Wrench was enjoying the faces Kirby made as he drove her to orgasm. Sweat was beading on his forehead behind his mask and his hair was damp at the nape of his neck. Snaking one hand down to toy with Kirby’s clit, Wrench redoubled his efforts, driving his cock roughly into Kirby’s grasping pussy. He felt Kirby’s hand wrapping around his neck before fisting into his hair. The angle changed and Wrench slowed as Kirby saw stars that weren’t limited to the ones on Wrench’s mask. He kept his strokes slow and rhythmic as her orgasm thrummed through her core, her pulse matching Wrench’s. Slowly, Wrench drew almost all the way out, the mushroomed head of his cock dragging deliciously through Kirby’s pussy.

“I think I’m dead,” Kirby muttered, though it sounded like a shout.  
“Fuck yeah, you do,” Wrench breathed out, “So, um, this mask is really hard to breathe in…” He wheezed a bit, then looked down at Kirby. Her eyes were already closed.  
“You can take it off, I won’t look.”  
Kirby could feel the difference, as soon as the mask was set to the side. Her breath hitched as Wrench began to pound his cock into her and she wrapped her leg around his. It didn’t take long for Wrench’s rhythm to become erratic and Kirby rose up and licked from his collarbone to his jaw. Then just as her second orgasm came cresting through her body, Kirby’s hand pulled even harder at Wrench’s hair, eliciting a pleased whimper as she felt his cum warm her walls.  
It surprised Kirby so much that, when Wrench dropped his forehead to hers, she almost opened her eyes. The slowing contractions of her orgasm matched their heavy breathing, and she was relieved in a way when she felt Wrench move and replace his mask. Blinking her eyes in the glow from the LEDs, Kirby released Wrench’s hair, pulling another needy moan from him, as his softening cock slid from her, making her gasp.

“Hey, you two done in there?” the voice came from a few yards away from the storage bench. One of the younger Umeni guards was near by. “Look, I’ll look away if you guys will just get outta here, ok?”  
“Uh, yeah, sure thing,” Kirby said, hoping that he didn’t look in the bench any time soon. She could feel Wrench’s cum sliding out of her. Ew.  
Wrench lifted the cover and dragged Kirby out, helping her pull up her shorts as he headed for a gate in the fenced yard. Kirby adjusted her clothes and ran a hand through her hair, trying in vain to redo her style. Surprisingly they were relatively near HQ, and walked in silence as the enormity of what just happened set in.  
“Um, so…” Kirby began, but let it fade into nothing. Back inside HQ, Sitara and Marcus were still out, listening to the band that had started this whole thing. Josh was at his computer, huge headphones on, and Kenney was out doing… whatever the fuck Kenney did. More or less, the place was theirs. Kirby started by changing into a pair of sweat shorts and a comfy tee, then stretched herself on the couch and flicked on the TV. Turning on some mindless true crime show, she began to doze before she was rudely moved by Wrench. He lifted her up, shifted himself behind her and got himself happily set up to spoon with her while she drifted off.  
Just before sleep claimed her, Kirby muttered something.  
“What?” groaned Wrench.  
“That was some hell of a chub-rub.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you bothered to read this THANK YOU! If it was acceptable, go ahead and kudos it??? I just want a little extra love lol!


End file.
